Gone Maybe Girl Outtakes
by Floweerchild96
Summary: Missing scenes from Gone Maybe Girl (S6E1). G and B have a disturbing heart-to-heart that neither expected. N struggles to keep C and lonely boy from fighting over B. S comes back to the city with a new lover, but winds up at an ex's apartment the very night of her return. Features B,C,N,S,D & G.


**Just a one shot I found on my laptop that I wrote a while ago and have only now decided to post. **

**Missing scenes in season 6 episode 1 between C,B,N,S,D & G. There's some Chair involved (because I can't help myself), but the fic mostly revolves around the friendships between these incredible characters. **

**Disclaimer, I took some liberties when it came to Georgina and Blair's relationship in this one shot that might seem OOC. I also know that technically Georgina didn't meet the NJBC until middle school but for the purpose of this fic, let's just pretend they all met in grade school****. **

* * *

"So, S dumped you?" Georgina said as she approached her supposed arch nemesis.

A petite brunette who always dressed to perfection, smiled and laughed only when appropriate, dreamed of being a princess so became one, earned the love of every man who got close to her and did all this with the respect and admiration of all those around her.

Georgina couldn't relate.

She was also the very girl, Georgina's strict parents had always compared her to growing up. It was always, why can't you behave more like Blair Waldorf? Why can't you dress like Blair does? Why can't you find a nice boyfriend like Blair did? Why can't you be more like Blair?

It was no surprise that when she was younger she despised Blair Waldorf. Even now, she couldn't say she felt anything warm or affectionate towards the former princess. But, she couldn't say she despised her, either.

Maybe it was just that she had grown up, or maybe it was becoming a mother? or, more likely than the others, it was living in Brooklyn and distancing herself from the whole Upper East Side scene. Because now she could see Blair Waldorf for who she really was.

A girl who probably grew up hearing a lot of the same things which Georgina grew up hearing. But with one minor difference.

Why can't you be more like Serena van der Woodsen?

A girl who was being crushed under a perfectionist's standards, a girl who lost her prince and her fairy-tale. A girl who lost her baby.

And all of a sudden it was clear as to why Georgina had been feeling slightly more maternal towards her childhood nemesis. Blair had lost her baby, and Georgina couldn't imagine the pain that would come from that.

Not that she would ever admit these things out loud at least. She had a reputation to uphold of course.

Blair was seated on the edge of a row in the emptied-out pews. Georgina sat on the chair directly in front and turned around so that she was facing the sad looking brunette.

"she didn't dump me" Blair responded defensively, which was one of her usual tones when it came to their conversations "and if you've come just to cause more trouble than you can leave, thank you"

"normally your instincts would be spot on. But" Georgina shrugged as she looked around the backyard set up for a wedding between two David's "I'm feeling nostalgic for the days when you and I were 8. And the worst thing that had ever happened to us, was showing up at Ivanka Trumps coming out party wearing the same manolo blahnik flats"

"what's your point Georgina" Blair rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to remind you, that you and I weren't always enemies"

"I beg to differ. If I recall, you knew I was wearing those flats to Ivanka's party because I showed you them the week before when I bought them. And then you went out and bought the same pair just to embarrass me. So, yes. We were always enemies"

Oh, right.

Georgina did recall her mother buying her the very same flats, but she hadn't worn them to embarrass Blair, she had worn them because when she was 8, she'd looked up to the feisty brunette.

Something that she grew out of at around 11. When, boys, drinking, skipping school and partying had become her focus instead.

"well, whatever. They were cute shoes. Sue me" Georgina shrugged dismissively, expecting to see some sort of reaction back but frowned when the same sullen look remained on the normally prim and proper Blair Waldorf.

"look B... Blair. This is exactly what Serena does all the time. I don't know why you're so worried about it. She'll go off the rails, almost overdose on public transport, pretend to be Sabrina from her ex's expose and settle into a fake relationship before realizing she actually loves being Serena van der Woodsen and all the glamorous things that come with the life. Including her friendship with you"

"you're acting as if she's done this exact thing before. Sure, going off the rails and the drugs is kind of a normal scenario for her. But faking a whole other life and shunning her friends and family isn't exactly part of the regular routine"

"are you upset, because your best friends lost her way. Or are you upset, because she no longer wants you in her life anymore?"

"what's the difference?"

"selfishness, I guess"

"it's not selfish of me to want my best friend back" Blair huffed back, getting worked up now. Which was exactly the rise Georgina was hoping to get out of her.

"well you did kick her out of your house. Leaving her with no place to go"

"she could have gone to her mothers, or to the Empire, the Palace. I would have never kicked her out if I thought she was going to do this"

"it's not so bad a place" Georgina looked around the beautiful wooded scenery "and Nate's right, he does seem like a nice guy"

"why are you talking to me? Why are you being nice?" Blair shot back suspiciously.

Georgina had to laugh, being nice? She hadn't even realized.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that maternal thing?"

"you don't have a maternal bone in your body"

She felt one of her eyebrows rise up "maybe I don't. Although, I saw you sitting here looking like a lost puppy and instead of mocking you mercifully or send in some vindictively suggestive blast to gossip girl. I decided to come over here and talk with you… make of that what you will"

Blair blinked back at her words, a confused expression on her face "I don't like this side of you" she decided a moment later "it's creeping me out. It's kind of like if Nate all of a sudden swore of pot and cougars"

"that would never happen" Georgina shook her head back instantly and the brunette in front of her let out a small laugh. And despite her attempts to hold it in herself, Georgina found herself smiling back at her childhood friends laugh.

"you're right. At least not the pot" Blair responded, looking slightly less sad now

"he's probably off with Bass now, lighting up somewhere in the woods"

Blair's eyes shifted onto something behind Georgina "you're wrong" she mumbled, and the raven-haired girl turned around to see all three of Blair's former ex's heading towards the girls.

"I would say that I'm sorry you didn't get what it was that you and Humphrey came here for. But then again, I'm glad we didn't find Serena overdosed on drugs in some meth den"

"I think Humphrey might have gotten exactly what he was looking for in coming here, actually" Georgina informed Blair. She had been hoping to find the tall blonde bombshell, in some sort of compromising position but she knew Humphrey was simply looking for inspiration. And if he didn't find it here, where his ex was shacked up pretending to be the girl from his book, then he was more of an idiot then she thought he was.

"are you and Dan back together?" Blair wondered suddenly, and Georgina looked back to see the three men had suddenly stopped a few meters away from them as if assessing whether it was safe to approach them or not.

She turned back around and eyed the girl in front of her "as much as I joke around with him about that very thing. It would never happen. Besides, Dan's sweet and all but I'm looking for a powerful man whose just as cunning and bitchy as I am"

Georgina noticed Blair's eyes twinkle as she looked over at Chuck who was carefully watching the two girls as if they were about to start fist fighting "If you ever tell anyone what I'm about to say to you, I'll send you straight back to that Jesus loving camp. But, well, you and I… we have some things in common"

"I guess we do"

"arg, excuse me while I go rinse my mouth out with soap and pretend this conversation never happened" Blair stood up from the pews and straightened out the imaginary creases in her salmon colored skirt.

"I can't believe you said we have a lot in common. If it were even possible, my respect for you would have just lowered completely" Georgina joked quietly as the two girls began to walk over to the men waited for them near the edge of the woods

"stop talking to me now please" Blair muttered right as they reached Chuck, Nate and Dan

"everything okay?" Chuck asked reaching a hand out to Blair as she reached him, Georgina watched as he took her hands in his and looked at her with worried eyes.

She thought quickly how sweet he was to her and wished she could find someone who looked at her the way Chuck Bass looked at Blair Waldorf. And as quickly as that thought came, the thought of vomiting behind the closest tree out of disgust with herself, came just as fast.

"everything's fine" Blair flashed Chuck a smile that even Georgina could tell it was fake.

"So, you spoke with Serena?" Nate wondered and suddenly the three of them turned towards each other and ignored the presence of Dan and Georgina altogether.

"she's not coming back with us"

Dan turned towards Georgina and nodded a head to signal their exit

"Well, thanks for this" Georgina spoke up with a smile on her face "it was fun getting the gang back together for another ill planned scheme but it's time for me and my protege to get going"

Nate, Chuck and Blair all turned to look at her the same time all with a look of utter annoyance that made Georgina smile wider. Ah nostalgia.

"till next time!" she waved before grabbing a hold of Dan's arm and pulling him away

"see you later guys" Dan waved back as he allowed Georgina to pull him away "please stop calling my your protege" he added in an annoyed tone

* * *

20 minutes prior.

"man, David and David look pissed" Nate mumbled quickly, as he walked over to Dan and Chuck, who were both still seated in the room he had left them last.

He had felt bad for playing a role in the sabotage of the two David's wedding, even though they hadn't realized whose wedding it really was at the time. He still felt it necessary to go and find the men and apologize.

They had accepted his apology on behalf of his friends but had promptly stated that he and his posse needed to leave before they called the police and had them removed.

"Serena's new boyfriend managed to calm them down a little, but I think it's better if we leave sooner rather than later"

Chuck poured himself another glass of scotch from the wet bar and took a seat on the arm chair "Blair's talking with Serena… I'm sure they won't mind us hanging around for another 10 minutes"

"yeah, we already ruined their wedding. What more could we do?" Dan joked, and Nate stifled a chuckle.

It really shouldn't have been funny.

"hopefully she can convince her to come back with us" Nate said as he took a seat on the couch next to Dan, unbuttoning his blazer before stretching out.

"I don't know. I think she's pretty set on staying" Dan admitted with a shrug "and let's be honest, she's going to continue doing whatever she wants, just like she always has"

"I just hope this wasn't a total waste. Even if she doesn't want to come back with us, I hope she'll realize cutting her friends and family out of her life completely, is a terrible idea"

Maybe he was bias, but Nate could never imagine running away from his life. Cutting out his family, Serena, Chuck and even Blair. They had grown up together, they were all he knew. They were all she had known too. He just didn't understand why she wanted nothing to do with them.

As if they were the bad influence on her life.

And what had he ever done that was so bad to her anyway?

"I'm sorry you had to give up your gossip girl story for this Nathaniel" Chuck apologized from across the room, even though that was the last thing on Nate's mind right now.

"oh, don't worry about it" he shrugged, he had faith that he would find another way to re-release the Spectator with all its glory and prestige intact. He just had to.

"what gossip girl story?" Dan wondered suddenly from next to him.

"it was nothing, don't worry about it" Nate dismissed his friend. It wasn't like he didn't want Dan knowing about the gossip girl footage, now that he'd traded the story for Serena's location, he didn't really care who found out about it.

He just couldn't really be bothered having the conversation with Dan.

Telling, Chuck, Blair and Serena what was going on in his life was always so easy and felt like second nature. No matter how close he got to Dan or anyone else, he'd never be able to share with them the way he could with his childhood friends.

"doesn't matter now anyway" Chuck added, sipping from his scotch glass.

If Nate had been paying attention, he would have noticed the annoyed expression on the writer's face as he looked over at Chuck.

"so, the Middle East huh?" Dan looked over at the billionaire with a look of confusion.

"Dubai, more specifically" Chuck responded his normal monotone expression that suggested he was already bored with the conversation.

"Dubai… you know, Blair was in Paris all summer"

Nate shifted awkwardly into the couch, looking over at Chuck as if he were about to snap. Suddenly, he thought about that time back in their junior year, where Nate had to hold Chuck back from fighting with Dan out front of his own hotel. Things were so different now, yet eerily similar at the same time.

He felt like he'd be pulling these two apart for the rest of his life.

"What's your point Humphrey"

"my point is…" Dan sighed "it doesn't matter"

"fine, don't tell me. I'm sure I'll read all about it in your next book anyway"

Nate wished he could think of something to say that would ease the tension but he was coming up dry.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Dan straightening up in his spot on the other side of the couch "you could have had her. You spent all year fighting for her. And when she finally admitted to herself it was you she wanted and not me… you just ran away to Dubai? It doesn't make sense"

"you don't know what you're talking about"

Even the information Nate had about his two best friends few days in Monte Carlo and their current relationship status, was limited. But Dan should have known better than to assume there was nothing going on between the pair at all.

"Blair told me about your pact" Dan rolled his eyes "I'm not buying it. The two of you are just making excuses. Losing Blair to you, I'll except. But I didn't even lose her to you, I lost her to the idea of you and that's so much worse"

"do you want a tissue or something" Chuck asked sarcastically, but Nate could tell just from looking at him, how hard his best friend was trying not to snap right now.

"hey Dan, man. Maybe you should go for a walk or something" Nate suggested with a sigh. If someone had told him 4 years ago, that he'd still be holding these 2 back from fighting each other at age 21, he wouldn't have believed them.

But here they were, 21 years old and fighting each other like they were still 17. And it seemed like Dan wasn't disappearing from their lives anytime soon.

He just wished the two boys could get along. His life had been a lot easier when they had actually been friends for those few months last year.

"I don't even know what we're still doing here. No good is going to come from Serena and Blair talking. And we all know that. It's more likely we'll find them cat fighting in front of the alter" Dan pointed out the obvious.

"yeah… maybe we should go out there and check that they're okay" Nate suggested looking over at Chuck, flashing him a worried expression.

He watched as the dark billionaire looked down at his watch "they have been out there for a while now" he surmised before standing up and buttoning his suit jacket back up.

Nate and Dan stood up and began to follow Chuck out of the room.

"hey, have you seen Georgina?" Dan wondered suddenly to Nate, looking around as if trying to spot the devil in Prada herself.

Nate cringed, thinking about all the trouble their childhood nemesis could have gotten herself into by now.

"I suggest you keep a tighter leash on your guard dog next time Humphrey" Chuck responded before Nate had the chance to tell the boy he had not in fact seen Georgina lately.

"why are you with her anyway?" Nate asked a moment later, genuinely curious as to why someone would willingly spend so much time with Georgina Sparks.

"she's a good motivator" Dan answered simply.

"for someone whose supposedly so scorned about losing Blair to the idea of me, you seem to have moved on rather quickly. How does committing adultery help you in writing your little self-insert fan-fiction?" Chuck bit back as the three of them walked out the house and into the back yard of the extravagant property.

"I wouldn't know. I thought committing adultery was your thing" Dan spat back, and even though it wasn't exactly as strong or witty as any comeback that Nate had heard whilst growing up around people like Chuck and Blair, it did seem to irk Chuck slightly.

"your jealously of me has never been more obvious Humphrey"

"wait man… are you and Georgina really -?" Nate wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew the two had dated previously, and he chose to overlook it as simply an indiscretion of youth. But to go down that road twice, you'd have to be insane.

"no! she's still with Phillip. And even if she weren't, I'm not crazy"

Nate sighed in relief before spotting one of the very girls they were looking for. Blair was seated on a chair in the empty pews, facing them and talking with… wait.

"hey, there's Blair and Georgina" Nate waved a hand towards the two girls, neither noticed as they continued to chat. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the two girls just sitting and talking together amicably.

Something had to be wrong.

"that can't be good" Chuck muttered, coming to the same conclusion as Nate.

"should we go over there?"

"they're just talking" Dan stated the obvious as the three boys looked over at the two girls "it's fine".

"it's not fine… every conversation those two have had since the 5th grade, has ended with either tears or words of mutual social destruction" Nate informed his friend, sometimes he forgot how new to the group Dan truly was. And just how much life the four of them had lived before he got there.

"yet, no tears… or passive aggressive looks" Chuck pointed out as the two girls stood up and began walking over to them.

"what the hell is going on here" Nate looked around, as if it were the country air that was to blame for the not so predictable turn of events today "we have to get back to the city"

A few moments later, Nate stood with Chuck and Blair as they watched the twisted pair that was Dan and Georgina, walking away from them.

"What was that about?" Chuck questioned Blair, turning to face her before nodding his head in Georgina's direction to clarify exactly what/who he was referring to.

"nothing" Blair shrugged "as weird as it sounds. She was being nice to me" her face scrunched up at the last few words of her sentence and both boys looked at her as if she were the crazy one.

"I know… maybe it's the mother thing?"

Chuck scoffed "she doesn't have a maternal bone in her body"

"That's what I said!" Blair exclaimed back in shock and Nate laughed "anyway, it was probably a fluke and she'll be back to her normal witch/vampire hybrid form before we know it"

"guys, David and David in coming" Nate informed the two lovers as he spotted the angry groomsmen stepping outside of the house and spotting the group instantly.

"I don't see what their problem is" Blair begun as the two boys started ushering her away and towards Chucks limo, which was parked by the front of the house "we only interrupted the best man's speech to call out Serena for a fake identity. If this were an upper east side wedding, they'd call it pre-wedding entertainment and move on as if nothing happened"

"I don't think we should be judging what classifies ruining a wedding based of the Upper East Sides standards for scandal" Chuck pointed out.

"regardless of the level of scandal that occurred here today. This whole mission was kind of a bust" Nate added as the three of them spotted Chucks limo and headed towards it.

Arthur was leaning against the driver's side door smoking a cigarette when he spotted them heading towards him. Nate watched as he threw down the cigarette to step it out before entering the car and starting the engine.

Nate went around one side of the limo while Chuck and Blair walked to the other side, Chuck opening the door wide for Blair to enter first.

"it's all my fault" Blair sighed as they all sat down onto the leather seats, the small brunette in the middle of the two men "she's doing this because she's mad at me and wants to punish me for kicking her out of my mother's"

"come on. It's not your fault. Serena's just going through something. I'm sure soon she'll realize we want nothing but the best for her and she'll be back in New York causing trouble again" Nate nudged Blair with a smile, hoping to cheer her up a little.

"just as long as that trouble doesn't include a crazy boyfriend stealing millions of dollars from socialites"

"or crazy blondes dressing up exactly like her at masquerades to ruin her social life"

Nate frowned as Chuck and Blair smiled to themselves "yeah Juliet wasn't my finest hour"

"don't forget your brief relationship with Ivy Dickens… I wouldn't be too proud of that one either" Chuck joked and smirked as Blair laughed.

"or what about the-" Blair began to continue the conversation as Nate stretched a hand over her mouth quickly

"can we please not go down the, crazy girl's that Nate has dated, road?"

* * *

Serena fiddled with the chunky necklaces that adorned her neck as she rode up the familiar elevator of The Empire.

She was nervous. She should be home with Steven right now, her first night back in New York should be spent with the man that loves her. But for some reason, she felt compelled in coming here.

Compelled to save two relationships that had become collateral damage in her estrangement from Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey, which she had never intended to begin with. She wanted to news of her return to the city to come from herself, not some silly gossip site that had been controlling their lives since they were teenagers.

As the elevator doors opened up to the penthouse, her heart began to beat faster. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. They should be happy that she came back, after all they had come looking for her all the way to Poughkeepsie.

Her heels clicked loudly as she entered into the empty living space. Frowning, she looked around the large empty room and wondered whether she should have called ahead. Drop ins weren't usually her style when it came to her step brothers and ex boyfriends shared penthouse, but she had figured if Blair could do it regularly, then so could she.

Except, when Blair dropped by unannounced, there was usually an audience present.

"hello?" she called out into the dark apartment and a moment later Nate emerged from his bedroom door.

"Serena" Nate looked on in surprise as he spotted her standing next to the pool table "sorry, I heard the elevator door opening but I just assumed it was Blair…"

She didn't respond as he walked towards her "what are you going here? I thought you weren't coming back"

Serena looked over at the glass divider between Chucks master bedroom and the room they were currently in "is Chuck here? I just wanted to speak with both of you" she pretended not to notice the slight look of hurt in his eye.

"hang on" he muttered as he walked back to Chucks bedroom door and banged loudly on it "Chuck, man get up!"

A moment later, a tired looking Chuck Bass emerged, although still in the suit he had been wearing earlier that day, the only difference was the loosened bow tie around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt had been undone.

"I told you Nathaniel, if you want to make the brownies then-" he began with an annoyed tone but was cut off quickly by his friend.

"look whose here" Nate pointed over to Serena, who still stood uncomfortably next to the pool table.

Chucks eyed drifted over her and like always she found it hard to read his expression, she couldn't tell if he were happy to see her or the complete opposite. She had no idea how Blair could put up with it.

Nate was just so much easier to read, and Dan had been even simpler.

"hello sister" his greeting missed the usual smirk he flashed her when bringing up their sibling status and she hoped it was just cause he was tired and not because he had already chosen to remain distant from her.

"drink?" he offered as he entered the room with Nate in tow, she nodded her head and watched as he walked around to the wet bar and poured some scotch into three glasses.

Scotch wasn't normally her drink of choice, but she'd take what she could get.

"what's going on Serena?" Nate questioned a moment later when they had all sat down with their drinks onto the red couch.

"I mean, it was only a few hours ago when you said you didn't want anything to do with us" he added, and Serena frowned "did Steven leave you or something?"

That one stung. As if she had only showed up here because she had been dumped by yet another guy.

"no. Steven and I are still together" Serena informed the two, although Nate seemed to be the only one out of the two before her that showed any interest in hearing her side of the story. Chuck simply sat back in the couch, staring at the glass of scotch in his hand.

"I just came here to tell you guys that… I'm back. I decided to come back to New York. With Steven"

"that's great sis" Chuck responded but his tone suggested he didn't particular care for her news.

She tried to brush it off "it is… I've decided that, I should be running away from my life. And my life is here, in New York. I've decided that I'm going to live here with Steven and focus on my future"

She could feel Nate's eyes burning into hers from the other side of the couch "you came over here at 2 in the morning to tell us that?" he wondered suddenly after a moment of silence.

"I just wanted you to hear it from me first. And I also wanted to tell you guys that… It wasn't my intention to shut you out. I was just hurt that I hadn't heard from either of you all summer, but I do realize that you were both busy and that friendships are a two way street"

She took a deep breath in, the tense air around them and the fact that Chuck still hadn't looked over at her, wasn't doing much for her nerves.

"and now that I'm back in New York, I really hope that we can put everything behind us and go back to the way things were before"

"and is this proposition intended solely at the two of us" finally Chuck looked over at her, a dark glint in his eyes that she had seen plenty of other times, just rarely directed at her before.

She knew exactly what this was about, without him having to say the words aloud. Chuck Bass may be hard to read on the best of occasions, but his loyalty to a certain brunette was his one predictable facet.

"this isn't about her"

"except it is"

"I'm asking you not to pick sides Chuck… I know she's the love of your life but I'm still your family. You're my brother"

There was a time when she hated to admit the family ties she shared with the young Bass, but now after everything that had happened in the past few years, after everything they had been through. Chuck truly felt like family and she wasn't ashamed to admit it anymore.

"I'm not picking sides. But whether you want to admit it or not, you are putting me in the middle of yet another one of your fights"

"this isn't like our normal fights. And I don't see how being my friend again puts you in the middle"

"Serena, come on. I know the whole Dan thing was hard on you, but she was going through so much last year. And it's not like you're still in love with Dan, you're with Steven now. I don't get why you can't forgive her and move on. I mean especially after the whole posting Blair's diary on gossip girl thing" Nate chimed in, in defense of their mutual friend.

She should have realized this would turn into an argument about her former best friend, both Nate and Chuck had always been the mediators between her and Blairs fights. But they just didn't understand that this time things were different.

She wasn't harboring any more hate towards the petite brunette, she was simply growing up and moving on from that part of her life. Why couldn't they understand that?

"I didn't come here to talk about Blair" Serena shook her head, looking down at her hands that laid in her lap "I'm not mad at her anymore, she's just… apart of my past. But I don't want my relationship with her to affect the relationships I have with you guys"

"you know we'll always be friends Serena" Nate offered sweetly, and Serena flashed a small smile at her old friend.

Truth be told, she hadn't been worried at all about Nate's response.

"Thanks Nate… that really means a lot"

She turned her gaze over to her step brother, who was now focused on watching the scotch in his glass swirl around.

"what about you?" she prompted, getting his attention once again

He leaned forward to place his scotch glass on the coffee table in front of them and then stood up from the couch "you're right, you and I are family. I would never deny that. And we'll always be friends. But I won't pretend that your current relationship with Blair doesn't affect our own"

Serena stumbled on a response as Chuck took his leave from the conversation, returning to his bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"well... I guess I should take what I can get?" she turned back to Nate, trying to hide the hurt she currently felt. Chuck had said he wouldn't pick sides, but she felt like he had just made the side he was really on, abundantly clear.

If she were being honest, she wasn't surprised. No matter his feelings for anyone else, Blair would always remain the most important person in his life. Even when they weren't together, he'd choose her over everything else.

She just had to accept that things were going to be different now. But at least she had a man who loved her, waiting for her back at home. And the rest would all work itself out in due time, that much she was sure of.

* * *

**And that's all for this one shot, what did you think? **

**I've written some other missing scenes for season 6 like this one, so if you guys liked this let me know and I might post the others. **

**xoxo **


End file.
